


The one with the Teletubby

by Queenofthebees



Series: My best friend and my sister [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But, he was sorely disappointed when she stepped out in a full LaLa costume, leaning on the doorframe in a seductive manner that frankly, frightened Jon, given the costume.“Um….”Sansa straightened instantly, her eyes wide with panic.“Oh god, do you like Po more? I wasn’t sure who your favourite one was!” She huffed, stamping her foot in her frustration. “Help me understand what you need Jon!”“Help me understand!” he countered, looking around the room with several bewildered blinks, as though expecting the answer to appear. “I…Christ, you’re dressed as a Teletubby Sansa!”





	The one with the Teletubby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInNeverNeverLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/gifts).



> The one with the shark porn au. As promised a billion years ago lol

For all the perks of being able to travel the many different places of the world with his work, Jon had to admit it was rather lonely.

When he was given these conference terms, they only had a budget for the staff, not any partners or family. And while on the shorter trips that wasn’t an issue on occasions like this, where it was bleeding into weeks of trying to make a deal, Jon was starting to crack.

Although he had been with Sansa for over a year now (although, to their friends it probably seemed shorter considering that they had been sneaking around for two months before being caught) and he had started to think about their life together in the future.

He wanted to wake up next to her every day, their arms around each other. He wanted to cuddle on the sofa as they watched television, to cook their evening meal together. All the things they did now but just with an actual ring on their fingers so the world knew too.

Thinking of Sansa made him sigh, his body responding effortlessly to the image of her that flooded his mind. But, as sometimes happened, his mind just would not co-operate with him. Sometimes, he just couldn’t jack off to the idea of Sansa alone. And in those times, he resorted to porn.

He settled back against the headboard, pulling his laptop to sit on the pillow beside him. If he was going to watch porn, he would do it on his personal laptop. No way was he going to have that on the room bill!

As usual, he picked a video with a ginger girl. Other than the hair, he didn’t particularly care. He only used porn as a helping hand, if you will, to get him in the mood. The red hair let him easily transfer his thoughts to Sansa, once he was, so to speak, up and running.

He pressed pause as a notification came in from Theon, and, deciding to get all the social stuff out of the way so he could get on with his sordid evening plans, he clicked the facebook popup to take him to Theon’s post.

Jon snorted as he watched the video of four people dressed as Teletubbies dancing around the famous statue in Glasgow, with the cone on the guy’s head that was somehow a sacred piece of art these days.

Shaking his head but amused none the less at the caption of typical Scottish night out, he flipped back to the porn and hit play.

The girl was on her knees within the first few minutes, taking the guy’s cock with a filthy moan. Jon closed his eyes, thinking of when Sansa did that for him, the obscene moans she would make around his flesh as though she had never had anything better in her mouth. Jon groaned as he imagined her mouth around him now, his hands threading into her hair and guiding her rhythm.

The sound of the keycard made Jon yelp, his spare hand flying out to cut the screen from the video just as the door opened to reveal Sansa, arms outstretched and a massive grin on her face.

“Surprise!”

“ _Sansa_?” he squeaked, his hand now out of his pants as he willed his cock to go down. “I..what…”

“I missed you!” she replied, closing the door and placing her little rucksack at the end of the bed. “And, I’ve always wanted to go to Prague so, you know, two birds and all that.” She frowned as he remained on the bed, staring at her. “Are you not happy to see me?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, shaking himself from his thoughts. “Of course, I am. Just, let me…get changed out of my work clothes sweetheart and we’ll go out for dinner.”

She beamed, perching down on the bed and grabbing the remote. Jon sighed inwardly with relief as he slipped from the bed and into the bathroom.

He didn’t hear the rustling of covers or the slight squeak of the bed as Sansa moved to peer curiously at his laptop.

***

He was glad to be home, he thought as he settled on the sofa listening to the rain for a few moments before he opened his book. Nothing ever quite beat being in your own home, able to do what you liked, whenever you liked and surrounded with all your favourite things.

“I have a surprise for you!” Sansa called from the bedroom.

Jon grinned, closing his book before even getting the first two lines in as he imagined what new underwear Sansa had this time.

But, he was sorely disappointed when she stepped out in a full LaLa costume, leaning on the doorframe in a seductive manner that frankly, frightened Jon, given the costume.

“Um….”

Sansa straightened instantly, her eyes wide with panic.

“Oh god, do you like Po more? I wasn’t sure who your favourite one was!” She huffed, stamping her foot in her frustration. “Help me understand what you need Jon!”

“Help _me_ understand!” he countered, looking around the room with several bewildered blinks, as though expecting the answer to appear. “I…Christ, you’re dressed as a Teletubby Sansa!”

“Well…yeah…” she said, as though _he_ was the weird one right now. She bit her lip. “In the hotel…you were…” She made an obscene gesture with her hand that Jon would have found adorably amusing if confusion wasn’t dominating all his emotions in that moment. “And I looked and saw Teletubbies on your screen so….”

“Oh!” he snorted, pressing his hand to his face as he felt the laughter bubbling up inside of him. “No…I wasn’t….to them. I had literally just closed the porn window.”

“Oh, thank god!” she replied, already pulling at the zip of her costume to pull it off and reveal her black underwear beneath.

Jon licked his lips. “Now, that is much sexier.”

“One thing!” Sansa said quickly as he advanced and she pressed her hands to his shoulders. “We’re never letting our kids watch Teletubbies after this alright?”

“Definitely not,” he returned. “Although, I wouldn’t let them watch Star Wars either…given last week.”

She thumped his arm playfully before swallowing his laugh with a kiss.


End file.
